


To Fly Without Wings

by Soulless_Fawn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Technoblade, Asexual Character, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird/Human Hybrids, Bisexual Eret, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bullies, Child Abandonment, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Crying, Discrimination, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster Child TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, High School, Hybrid discrimination, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Character, Lashing Out, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Orphanage, Panic, Past Abuse, Phantom pain, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scars, Swearing, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trees, Underage Drinking, Wingfic, Wings, bad teachers, fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: Tommy grew up in the foster system. He went from orphanage to foster home back to orphanage. No one could handle the boy. He didn’t have wings even though he was a bird hybrid. He also seemed to suffer from phantom pains from time to time. That didn’t stop Phil from fostering him. Tommy thought the man was stupid or crazy for taking him. For taking a lost course. He didn’t need anyone else but himself. But being a hybrid in a humans world is tricky. You’ll need allies. To get through school, to get through life and to not suffer under the weight of it all.Tommy didn’t need them. He’ll be gone by the month. Right?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	To Fly Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags. Read them. Hope you enjoy!

Tommy laid in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard kids running up and down the halls. He turned and moved among the blankets. Nothing felt right. It never was. He sat up and yawned. It was still pretty early. But he didn’t want to talk to the kids that hung out at this hour. They were usually the bullies of the orphanage. So he tended to stay away. Tommy turned to look out his bedroom window.

He doesn’t like to use the word ‘his’ as it was a reminder that he’s sixteen. He’s sixteen in an orphanage full of kids ten and under. He would no doubtably get pushed into a new foster home in the following days. Some poor souls who thought taking in a teenager would be a good idea. It never was. He was what you would call a troubled child. Between his tendency to run away and being born a hybrid there was a low chance of him ever being adopted. That’s just how it was. No matter if you are born a passive hybrid or an aggressive hybrid you are doomed in the system.

The moon was just peaking over the horizon when a knock came to his door. He turned to the door and sat up more. “Tommy it’s me Sam.”. He sighed and fell backwards onto his bed. “The fuck do you want!”. It was his quiet time. He didn’t want to see Sam. The other just opened the door anyways and walked in. “That’s no way to talk to your elders Tommy.”. The man just closed the door behind himself as he made his way to Tommy’s bed. Sam sat on the edge. He sighed.

“I got a placement for you.”. He started softly. Tommy just groaned. “He’s a good one Tommy! So please don’t be…”. “Me?”. Tommy filled in for him. Sam just sighed again. Sam did that a lot with him. “I was going to say rude. Tommy he has a good record with fostering and has two kids of his own. One of which was from the system.”. Tommy turned to look at Sam. The creeper hybrid just smiled. His sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight. “I don’t want to be fostered Sam. I’m almost eighteen. Can’t you just leave me here?”. Sam frowned at that.

“Nope.”. Sam popped the p as he stood up. “Not a chance buddy. You're leaving tomorrow afternoon. He’s looked at your files.”. Tommy flinched at that. “So goodnight. I’ll pick you up at 11:00 on the dot.”. Sam then left the room. The door made a click sound as he shut the door. Tommy looked back at the ceiling. He already had a bad taste in his mouth. This man must be stupid to have wanted to foster Tommy. More so after he’s seen his files. The ones which stated how messed up of a life he had.

Tommy rolled off his bed and walked to his desk. Pulling out a notebook he flipped to a new page. He wrote the words ‘Foster Home 7.’ At the top of the page. He looked at the clock. He should head to bed. But he didn’t. Instead he wrote some more in the notebook. Writing everything that he knew of the new home to be. He was a single parent with two kids. Nothing else came to mind. So Tommy left it at that. He closed the book and leaned back in his seat. 

* * *

Tommy watched as Sam fiddled with his paperwork. Tommy had a bag on his back that had definitely seen better days. But it worked. So he didn’t care how it looked at the moment. “Just give me a second more. I know I had your medical records somewhere…”. Sam said hastily. Tommy didn’t rush him. He wasn’t excited to meet his new warden anytime soon. “So you lost my medical papers. So what?”. Tommy said as he leaned against the door. Sam looked up at him for a split second before going back to looking for the papers.

“Well Phil needs to have them. Plus for your checkups with the wing specialist.”. Tommy scoffed at that. “Can’t really go to a wing specialist if I got no wings Sam.”. Sam just shook his head as he finally found the papers. “You already made that joke.”. He just pouted as Sam got all his stuff together. The creeper hybrid got up and walked out the door. “Come on Tommy. It’s going to be a long drive.”. He followed the older man past the halls of the orphanage. Seeing as the kids and workers started at him.

He didn’t bother to say goodbye. He’ll be back here in no time. And maybe then Sam would stop trying to find him a good foster home. They made it to Sam’s car. It was a deep forest like green. Tommy threw his bag in the back seat and buckled himself into the passenger side. After settling down Sam started the drive. Tommy watched as the trees went by. How the streets he grew up running down disappeared. How the school he attended faded into the background. They were really trying to get rid of him this time.

Tommy fell asleep after an hour. His head rested on the window. After the long drive he was shaken awake. Looking up he met Sam’s eyes. “We’re here Tommy.”. He looked around. In front of them stood a two story house. “Crappy house. Sam you couldn’t get me a rich family?”. Tommy joked as he unbuckled himself. To be honest this was one of the better houses he’s been forced to live in. He got out of the car as Sam passed him his bag. “What did I say about being rude?”. Sam tried to softy correct him.

“Not to…”. Sam just nodded. Sam closed the doors after the teenager as they walked to the front. Time seemed to slow down the closer they got. He noticed the flowers lining the house, how the blinds were closed keeping wondering eyes out and how the house itself looked homey. Sam turned to face him as they reached the door. His mouth opened and Tommy could tell he’s talking. But he couldn’t hear. He just bit his lip. He hated this part. Sam after not getting a reply knocked on the door.

The knock became distorted. This was bad. He didn’t need a new foster home. All he needed was time. Time to age out of the system. Two more years. It wasn’t that long! The door opened and time seemed to speed up. Giving Tommy a sort of whiplash. He bit harder down on his lip. There in the doorway stood a tall boy with brown curly hair, glasses, and looked to be only a couple years older than Tommy. At least he’s not young like most of the kids he met when he moved to a new foster home.

The kid looked at the two of them with curiosity for a second before something seemed to click. “Dad the social worker is here!”. The boy turned around and called out. Not even two minutes later a taller man walked to the door. He didn’t seem to be that taller as the kid was only a couple centimeters from him. The brown haired boy left back into the house. “You must be Sam, and Tommy. Right?”. Sam just nodded. The man, Phil, moved to the side. Tommy remembered Sam saying the man’s name when he was looking for his medical records.

Sam gently nudged Tommy forward. He took the hint and walked inside. It looked sorta clean. The shoes weren’t lined up and were just thrown to the ground. It made Tommy feel a bit better. Knowing that these people weren’t clean freaks or something. Phil moved the two to the kitchen. They sat down at the table. Sam took out the many papers he had of Tommy’s and put them on the table. The two started to talk as Tommy looked around the room.

It wasn’t special. Just like every other kitchen he’s seen. “Mr. Watson I am required to tell you that Tommy has a history with lashing out. And I know you already know this but he is a bird hybrid.”. Phil just nodded with a smile. “So do I sign now? Or is there anything else I need to know that we’ve not talked about yet.”. Sam looked over at Tommy. He looked at Sam. “Nothing that’s not on the papers.”. Sam finally said turning back to Phil. Sam pointed to a specific paper that had a blank line next to his own name.

“You can sign here. Then it’s all done.”. Tommy watched as Phil took out a pen and started to sign the paper. He didn’t like that Sam was required to tell Phil about his ‘lashing out’ problem. It sounded like he was a wild animal. That he was unprovoked and not because there was a reason behind it. He didn’t voice his feelings though. There was no reason to. “Alright! I’ll take this paper back and you can keep the rest Mr. Watson.”. Sam turned to face Tommy. “Goodbye Tommy.”. Sam said it in a why like he was scolding him.

Tommy just turned to face the wall. “See you later Sam.”. He shot back. Sam just signed once more. He did that too much to be normal. “Later Tommy.”. And with that he stood up and Phil took him to the door. After a minute Phil returned. “So how about I show you to your room?”. The man smiled with a smile way too bright for the situation. Tommy just nodded as he got up to follow him. Phil walked down the hall then up the stairs. There were two more halls. A big house, Tommy noted down in the back of his head.

They soon went to a door. There were two more doors before his. Each had names attached to it with a small wood plate. One said Wilbur and the other Technoblade. Tommy didn’t care much for the names. “Here’s your room Tommy. The bathroom is just down past your room at the end of the hall.”. Tommy pushed open the door to the room he’ll be sleeping in. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”. Phil then left. Tommy watched him as he turned the corner of the hall. It was weird.

Tommy was always given house rules before he settled in. Things like no back talking and what chores he’ll have to do. Tommy walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed that there was no lock on it. He walked into the room more and looked around. The walls were a light grey and the room itself was pretty big for just him. The bed was pushed to the top right of the room. A desk was in the top left. He also had a small walk in closet. Not a cupboard one that he normally had.

Tommy didn’t bother to unpack as he threw his bag under the bed. He sat down on the soft mattress hearing no squeaks come out of it. He looked at his bed. It seemed empty. His hybrid instincts yelled at him to get more blankets. To make it more like a mess of blankets and pillows. But he didn’t have all his old toren blankets. Just one that he brought with him. His mother made it. She was wonderful with a needle and some wool.

The space wasn’t cold like the orphanages rooms were. It was warm. Tommy looked up at the ceiling. Why would a human want to foster a hybrid? Especially one that was known for trouble. He didn’t know. Phil must be stupid. Or just not stuck in the old ways. Either way Tommy had to stay here now. He wondered how long it would take to fuck something up. Tommy turned and looked out the window he had in his room. The sun couldn’t be seen as it was only the afternoon.

He spent an hour there until someone knocked on the door. Honestly it was longer then he would have thought. Tommy stood up from the bed and crossed to room quickly. He opened the door to reveal two people. One was the boy from earlier and the other was new. It wouldn’t have been a surprise to see the other if it wasn’t for his tusks. Tommy froze. Staring at the teeth on the other male. “Hello!”. The brown haired one said snapping Tommy out of his trance.

“H-hi.”. He said back weakly. He would curse himself out for how he sounded if it wasn’t for the other male being there. The other  _ hybrid _ male. “My names Wilbur and this is Technoblade.”. The brown haired one introduced the other. “Tommy.”. He managed to get out. He could feel the small fluff feathers he had left on his back puff up. Like he had actual wings there. He wasn’t  _ alone _ here. An awkward silence came. Neither one of the two boys said anything. Maybe thinking Tommy was going to do it.

Tommy felt a happy chirp bubble up in his throat. He tried to keep it down. But as Wilbur was about to say something it came out.  **Chip** . Wilbur paused what he was going to say. Technoblade rose a brow. Tommy felt like dying. He covered his mouth with his hand and backed up a tiny bit. “Sorry…”. He said. The word being muffled by his hand. That was embarrassing. So very embarrassing. Wilbur just smiled. “It’s fine. So Tommy, me and Techno were thinking of showing you the backyard. Wanna come?”.

He stared at the two boys standing there. It would be rude to say no. He slowly took his hand away from his mouth and nodded. “Sure.”. Tommy didn’t know why Wilbur said it like it was some kind of adventure. What was in the backyard? “Heck ya! Okay come on you’ll love it. We have a tire swing and shit.”. Tommy walked out of the room as he followed the two boys down the halls. He was interested now.

Tommy never swung on a tire swing before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I’m so excited to start a new series. I got so many ideas and I’m happy to show you guys them. Don’t be afraid to comment! I love looking at them and seeing your guys thoughts.
> 
> See you next chapter.


End file.
